Mail Weasley?
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: DNHP crossover, Matt has no family right? Wrong, what if he does? What if it is the lovable Weasley family? Matt can do magic, no way! Join us in reading about what happens when Matt is Mail Weasley. R&R Flames welcome!
1. Mail's Story

**AN: Who let me put up another HPDN crossover? I don't know. This one is Matt centered! YAY MATT!! So anyway, I was writing L's past and was thinking about putting another character as a wizard. So I was like what if it was Matt was the wizard, and what if he was a Weasley. Then I created this. It's what would happen if The Weasley's had another son that Arthur lost. Matt comes right before Ron so he's a year older then Ron. The Weasley's will know him as Mail, his real name. Ok, I think the only change in Death Note is that Kira exists but he doesn't kill L when Mello is almost 15. I need Mello to still be at Wammys at 15, so Rem lets L live longer. **

**Warnings: Um…slight Mello/Matt in the first two chapters and a bit later on. Character Death, rearranging of plot lines and stories, and spoilers for Matt and Mello's names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Mail's Story

Arthur Weasley was walking through the park with his young son. His son was just two years old and his wife was going to have another shortly. This time they hoped it would be a girl. They had six sons. He looked to his young son, just a year younger then his twins. Mail Weasley. He went through his sons. Bill, the oldest and going to start Hogwarts in a few years. Charlie, so energetic, only 7 at the time. Percy, already following the rules set by his parents. Then the twins were born. Fred and George, all they ever did was cause trouble. Then little Mail. His hair was slightly lighter then the rest of the families he had his father's green eyes. Arthur expected that had come from Molly's side. If there next child was a boy it would be Ron, but if they finally got a girl they were going to name her Cedrella after his mother. There were only two problems with having a large family. One was that there was a war going on. The other was that Arthur didn't make a lot of money. So far there were 8 of them with a 9th on the way. 

That morning Arthur was going to study the ways of muggles in a park. He asked his sons if they would like to come along but none of them wanted to. Then his youngest Mail came up and begged to go. So now we join Arthur and Mail in the park. Arthur was watching Mail chasing a butterfly around and laughing. Little Mail had shown a bit of magic before, but right now he seemed like a muggle two year old just playing in the park. Arthur looked around at his surroundings. He saw another woman playing with a boy around Mail's age. The woman looked sad though, the boy was happy though. Arthur went over the woman.

"Excuse me miss, is every thing ok?" He asked while still keeping an eye on Mail.

The woman looked at him. She said with a slight Russian accent

"Not really. My husband worked in a gang and was shot yesterday. I'm trying to appear happy for my son." He looked to the little blonde boy she indicated. "But it's so hard. He hasn't noticed that his dad is missing yet."

"I'm sorry. I have a son just his age." He said looking to where he left Mail. He didn't see Mail. Where was his son? Arthur was very close to freaking out but then the woman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is that him?" She asked pointing to the redheaded child who had just come up to the little blonde boy.

"Yes. I didn't see him come over." She smiled.

"First born?" I shook my head.

"Sixth actually. He's the youngest at the moment. My wife is having another in a month."

"Oh, congratulations then. Seven kids. Mihael is my only one. Poor little Mihael, looks nothing like his father."

"He does look like you." He said as he looked at her blonde hair. He looked over to Mihael, he was playing with Mail. The two of them seemed to get along very well. He and the Woman made small talk for a little bit, and then got into talking about their children. Soon it was getting late and the woman left and took her son. Arthur looked to his son, almost ready to go home. Then he heard a noise. An ice-cream truck. Arthur always wanted to see an ice-cream truck. So he ran after it. He ran and ran and ran, forgetting all about poor little Mail who was sitting on the ground crying for his father. He cried and cried and cried. No one noticed him. Then a young teen walked by and saw him crying for his father. The teen went over and asked his name.

"M…Mail." The two year old said in a small voice. The teen asked a few more questions. The boy didn't know his last name, his parent's names, any of his sibling's names. He said his father left him here. So the teen introduced himself as L. L picked up the little boy and carried him to Wammy's house. It was getting dark and he really didn't want to leave the little two- year old alone in a park. So he took the little boy to Mr. Wammy who was in charge and told him what had happened. Mr. Wammy said the boy would stay the night, and then they would put up signs that said they found the boy. If the child remained unclaimed they would take him in.

Arthur finally caught up to the ice-cream truck. By the time he finished talking to the ice cream man it was dark out. He was thinking about home when he remembered that he left Mail sitting in the park. Arthur quickly ran to the park. No one was there. His son was no where to be found. His wife was going to kill him. He had lost their youngest son in a park where anyone could have found him. He gulped thinking about what his wife would do to him. He gulped and went home. His wife met him when he walked in the door. Molly was several months pregnant. She gave him a kiss and asked

"Where is Mail? I thought you took him with you."

"Well, I was kind of chasing an ice-cream truck and when I went back to get him he was a bit gone…" Molly's smile vanished and she frowned, her eyebrows sunk into an angry point.

"You lost our child." He nodded. She screamed at him. She threw things at him. She didn't talk to him for days. She only started talking to him the day before their new child was born. She was still very angry with him. All of the boys asked where Mail was. They wondered where their brother was. Mrs. Weasley had to tell them that Mail was lost. All if the children acted differently to this. Percy didn't really care he hadn't liked Mail too much anyway, so noisy. The twins could barley understand that Mail was gone. They were only three. Bill took it hard. Mail was fun to be around, he did all the stupid things that all babies did. The one who took it the hardest was Charlie. Charlie took a huge liking to Mail when he was brought home from the hospital. Charlie just bonded with Mail. Being 7 he wasn't use to loosing people, he really didn't like it.

At Wammy house they put many things that said they found the child. They told the police, they hung flyers, they put articles in the paper and no one claimed Mail. So the orphanage kept them. They had to have a full name for him to be kept here so they gave him a random last name. They named him Mail Jeevas. He stayed in a nursery for awhile, but it was put on the records that when he was old enough he would be rooming with a boy named Mihael. Mihael's mother had killed her self and he had no father. They thought that Mail's father had abandoned him. So when they were older they could room together.

A few years passed. Mail had just had his eighth birthday. He had a passion for video games and wore goggles on his face all the time. He liked wearing stripes and was a computer geek. He didn't remember his real parents. He liked to imagine that he was an only child and his parents died peaceful deaths. Soon the staff said they had to rename him. They renamed him Matt. He was then moved into a room with only two beds. A few weeks later another boy was moved into the room too. The other boy was blonde and looked like a girl. Mail decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Mai…err…Matt." The boy looked angry.

"What do you want?" This boy was angry.

"Were living together idiot, I thought you would like to know my name." Matt shot back angrily. The boy smiled.

"I like you already. Stand up for your self. I'm Mello." Matt snickered.

"Whats so funny" Mello asked as he scowled angrily.

"It's just that you're not at all mellow. You're like an oxymoron." Mello nodded and cheered up a bit. He started looking through Matt's stuff.  
"You like Video games?" Matt nodded. He went through Mello's stuff. Lots of chocolate. This Mello must love chocolate.

"You really like chocolate don't you." Mello nodded. He licked his lips and took a bite of some of his chocolate. He then looked at Matt.

"So how'd you land yourself here?"

"Not too sure. All I know is I was left in a park when I was two and was brought here. I think my dad abandoned me there. How about you?" Mello scowled.

"I guess my father died and my mother killed herself." Matt nodded. They were both alone. Maybe they would get along well. Maybe Matt could have his first friend. So Matt and Mello started talking about anything they could think of. They found they had a bit more in common then just their parents. But they got along very well with each other. Mello could tell that Matt would be his first friend.

Time passed at the Weasley household also. The baby was born. It was a boy, they named him Ron. Over the years no one really talked about Mail and he was almost forgotten. Molly and Arthur never forgot their son, but they had to move on. Later they had a daughter, Ginny. Now the seven children made up a family with their two parents. All of the children forgetting about their brother except for a spare memory every now and then and those were never shared with the others in the family. Ron and Ginny were never told of their older brother Mail. His hand was removed from the clock on the wall. It was almost like he never existed. Almost, some of his family remembered him. The twins completely forgot that he was ever born. They were too young to remember.

More time passed by at Wammy House. Matt and Mello were both 13. Mello had an enemy and so did Matt. Mello hated Near. They were competing for 1st place. Matt held on to third place easily. The closest to Matt was Yeller. Yeller wanted third place so badly. While Matt didn't really care what place he had. So Yeller had declared herself at war with Matt. Yeller was a shy girl who screamed PEANUTS every now and then. She scared many kids at Wammy. Matt and Mello weren't very scared of her, they were the bullies of Wammy. Matt also felt things he really didn't understand for his friend Mello. The two were the best of friends, but Matt didn't feel like it was enough, he knew that Mello would never like him like that so he never said anything. Until one day when Mello came in angry at Near. Near was the smartest at Wammy House. Mello could think of nothing but beating him. Mello was ranting once again.

"I can't believe Near! I mean he's so perfect. All he does is get good grades and play with his stupid puzzles." Matt sighed when Mello took a break to breath.

"What did Near do this time, or are you just complaining about him for no reason?" Mello scowled and looked for his chocolate. Matt rolled his eyes and tossed him a bar. Then Mello continued his rant.

"Now it's that everyone loves him. Not only is he number one in class, but on the social list too?! I mean he sits in that room for hours and doesn't talk to anyone, but yet every one gives him all the attention. No love for anyone else. He's number one on everyone's list! Damn Near!" Matt shook his head and sighed, now Mello wasn't feeling loved. Mello was never happy.

"Not my list."

"Your number one on your list dumbass." I shook my head.

"No you are." Oops…did that come out. He felt the tips of his ears go red when he said that. Mello just looked at him.

"I am?"

"Of course Mel, you mean way more to me then Near, or anyone. You're the most important person in my life." Matt studied the carpet. Too afraid to look his friend in the eye.

"Oh…I guess that it is more important to be number one on your list then be above Near on someone else's list." Matt felt his face get really hot and his ears felt like they would explode.

"Well you are my best friend…" Matt started, but he was interrupted by Mello. Mello grabbed his face and made him look at him. Then Mello crushed their lips together in a kiss. Matt kissed back with just as much passion. Finally they broke apart for air.

"More then just a friend…" Mello said. Mello was right. From that day on they were more then just friends. It didn't matter that more people liked Near. It didn't matter that no girls gave Matt valentines. Matt wanted to be with Mello, till death. Mello didn't really like girls either, he just wanted his Matt. Mello and Matt became a couple that day. They didn't tell anyone though. It was their dirty little secret.

Ron's first day at Hogwarts came and went. Mail never had a first day, he wouldn't have a last day either. Bill and Charlie had gone to work in different countries and left. Down to five children, without Mail. The year passed and soon Ginny was off to school with Ron, Fred and, George. Ron had made friends with Harry Potter and a girl named Hermione Granger. Mrs. Weasley often wondered how Mail would have done at Hogwarts. She soon shrugged it off and went back to what ever she was doing at the time. She often got reports about one of her children doing something bad. Over the next few years she had almost adopted Harry into her family. Now the kids were home for the summer. Ron was going to be in his fourth year. They were also going to the Quidditch world cup that year. Mr. Weasley said something about someone from the office getting enough for the whole family and Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore heard about magic being used in a muggle orphanage and he went to check it out. He said he was a repair guy and the orphanage let him in. He was led to the room where the child destroyed something with magic. When the door opened a chocolate bar was thrown at him. He saw the boy who threw it at him. A redheaded boy of about 14 or 15 playing video games. A bit older then Harry and his friends.

"Hello, is this chocolate for me?" The boy looked over. He had goggles on over his eyes.  
"No, I thought you were some one else. I bet Roger opened the door." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes…here is your chocolate back then" He gave Matt the chocolate. "I have come to fix the…what was broken again?" Matt laughed. Dumbledore thought the laugh sounded a bit familiar, along with that hair.

"The heating vents…I have no idea what happened to them though…I was angry and they just exploded." Dumbledore nodded. He could tell this boy was magical.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry but I forgot what did you say your name was again?"

"It's Matt."

"Oh yes, Matt. Could you please come over here and help me with something?" Matt paused his game and went over to help the man. He couldn't see what the man was pointing to so he had to take his goggles off. When he did the man could see his eyes well. Dumbledore now knew why Matt's laugh had been so familiar, and his hair, and now his eyes. Matt had to be Mail Weasley. He had seen the baby boy a long time ago. Not to mention that the boy could do magic. Dumbledore had an idea.

"Is Matt your real name? You just don't seem like a Matt."

"No one here goes by their real names." Dumbledore nodded.

"So what happened to your parents? This is an orphanage after all." Matt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I came here at two. All I really remember that my dad was a moron who was chasing an ice cream truck and forgot all about me. So he abandoned me and I've been here." Matt was now very angry at this man. Who was he to pry into Matt's life. Matt was shocked at the next words out of the man's mouth.

"Mail. You are a wizard."

**

* * *

**

** AN: Well that was fun. Um…L and baby Mello made a totally random appearance. The Matt/Mello kiss was really badly written, This was a fun chapter to write. I know that Arthur wouldn't really leave a child like that…but I really wanted him to chase the ice cream truck…Um….I made Molly way too nice. I randomly made Charlie love Matt/Mail because he wasn't in it at all and I thought he needed some time. I have no clue why they would believe that Dumbledore was a repair guy. Anyway review and tell me if I should continue or not. See you. **


	2. Hello, Goodbye, and Welcome

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, you're amazing. Um…For the ones who wanted Raito…it's a Matt fic, there will be no Raito. Not much to say for this chapter…um…the frozen yogurt is for Gingey, who complained. Now to the story. Thanks to my sister who is my amazing beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warnings: Character Death, small Matt/Mello, rearranging of plot lines, scary old men, spoilers for Matt and Mello's names, and a drunken Near…wait that's another story…�**

* * *

Goodbye, Hello, and Welcome to the Family

"Mail, you are a wizard." The man had said. Matt could not believe what he was hearing. How could the man have known his name? Matt kept his name a secret. No one, not even Mello, knew his real name. This man had to be an insane stalker. That's it, just a scary old man. The man had said wizard. Wizards didn't exist in the real world. Some video games had wizards. That was it! Matt fell asleep playing a video game. Now that Matt looked at the man he looked like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. How could Matt believe for a second that this was really happening? 

"Sure I am…this is all a dream. You know my real name because you're a figment of my imagination. Wizards, HA don't make me laugh." Matt said. So he was dreaming about being in Lord of the Rings. That had to be it. Gandalf was there now where was that ring? 

"Mail, I must inform you that this is not a dream, it is really happening." Matt scoffed.

"Sure it is. Let me guess, you know my family. Oh and you're here to take me away for making the air vent explode." Matt said jokingly. Dumbledore didn't know the meaning of said joke.

"Why yes that is correct. I do know your family and you could be returned to them." Matt rolled his eyes. This guy could not take a joke. 

"I was joking. Don't fictional wizards know what jokes are?" 

"Of course. I know a very good one…how does it go again…oh yes, three leprechauns walk into a bar…" He started but Matt interrupted him. 

"No thanks. I'm good without hearing the joke." The man nodded and took out a stick. Matt wondered if the man was going to hit him. Nope, the man said some funny words and the vent was fixed.

"How did you do that?" Matt forgot all about his dream theory for a minute, he really wanted to know how that was done. 

"Magic, like I said you can do it, too. You did break the vent." Matt considered this for a moment. Magic, to believe or not to believe? Matt was now unsure, he did break the vent and he didn't remember falling asleep. But Wammy's House was all about logic and magic was illogical. Grr…Matt needed a cigarette. Hell, Matt needed a pack of cigarettesMagic seemed like a foreign concept to Wammy children. 

"Let's say you're telling the truth. Do you have any proof, or do you just expect me to take your word?" Matt knew he couldn't get around this one. So he waited for the man, whose name he didn't know, to come up with a response. While he waited he looked for his cigarettes. He finally found them and lit one. He took a drag from it and felt a bit calmer. Just a bit. Calm, calm, calm, calm, must calm down. Matt took a couple deep breaths and a few more drags of the cigarette. He then waited for the man to answer his question. 

"I do, but should you be smoking at your age? I've been told that smoking is not good." 

"Just give me your proof." So the man said more funny words and a picture popped out of nowhere. Matt looked in awe as the picture was handed to him. The picture was of a family of redheads. There were two parent figures and six boys. The man pointed to the baby in the picture. The baby had red hear and green eyes. Matt had to think about his eye color. His goggles had prevented him from seeing his eye color. Mello most likely knew his eye color, but then again Mello knew a lot about him. 

"What color are my eyes? I really don't know." The man looked surprised by the concept that a boy didn't know his own eye color. 

"You have green eyes…" 

"Thanks"

So Matt went back to looking at the picture. The baby had red hair and green eyes. He knew he had red hair and he now knew he had green eyes…but there were many green eyed redheads. The picture could be of anyone. Matt studied the picture. The baby had red hair that was a few shades lighter then the rest of the family. The shade of red was very close to his own, if he went outside his hair would be lighter…no, what was Matt thinking? This couldn't be him. 

"This could be anyone. There are a lot of redheaded-green eyed boys in the world." Matt didn't know if this was the truth or not. But if it got the scary old man to leave. Matt could now say he wasn't dreaming like he thought. If he had been asleep this long Mello would have woken him up by now…

"I am quite aware of that. But do all of then have memories of the childhood that Mail Weasley had?" Weasley? Matt thought the name rang a bell. Where had he heard it before…?

"Wait, I don't remember anything about my family or when I was younger." The man smiled and reached into his…jacket thing? Matt didn't know what he was wearing. The man pulled out a stone bowl. He then put the stick to Matt's head and pulled. A flowing stream of silvery gunk came out of his head and went into the bowl.

"Mail, this will show us the memories of your childhood. If they match up right then you are who I think you are." Matt just nodded and looked into the shiny gunk that came out of his head. Ewww…looking at gunk that came out of his head, Matt was half-way disturbed. Sighing he looked back into the bowl and watched the images that came to the top. 

The same baby from the picture sat in the park that was very near Wammys. The boy sat their and looked to a man. The man had hair a few shades darker then the baby. The man was talking to a blonde woman. The baby then saw a young blonde that looked his age. The baby went over and started playing with the other baby. Soon the woman took the baby. The man came over the baby and went to pick him up. Then music was heard, ice-cream truck music. The man got a look of glee on his face and ran after the truck leaving the baby alone. The baby sat their and cried. Soon a teenaged boy came and asked his name. The boy was named Mail. The teen was L. L then took Mail to an orphanage. 

The imagines ended and the man put the gunk back into his head. Matt needed to calm down. He lit another cigarette and took a deep drag while thinking along the lines of 'well shoot, I think this guy might be right.' 

"Is that proof enough?" The man asked. Matt thought about it while he inhaled smoke through his nose. The memories matched the picture, and every thing. Matt looked to the ceiling as if asking what to do. Matt decided the man must be right. 

"I guess I get it now, I really am Mail…what was the last name again? They wrote down Jeevas. But I guess that's not right." 

"Weasley. I wonder why they said Jeevas." 

"They needed a last name, I didn't remember mine so they wrote down some nonsense name." Matt explained. He needed something else to calm him down and help him think. He would have smoked another cigarette but this was the last pack he had for awhile and he didn't want to run out too soon. He looked around and saw Mello's chocolate. He ate some of it. It didn't help at all, but it was fun to imitate Mello. He pictured himself wearing Mello's clothes. Matt snorted at how funny it would look. He then pictured Mello in his clothes. The only problem was that Matt was many sizes smaller then Mello. So the clothes were very tight on him. He felt the tips of his ears go red in embarrassment. The man looked at him.

"Your brother's ears go red when he is embarrassed like that too…is every thing ok?" Matt just nodded. No need to tell the man that he was just picturing his male roommate in his clothes. No need at all.

"Which boy in the picture…there are a lot of them." 

"He's not in the picture. It's your younger brother." Younger? There were six boys in the picture. How many children did they have?

"What are my parents? Rabbits?" The old man chuckled a little bit. 

"No. Your parents are human." Matt wondered if this man would get any of his jokes. He decided no. The man would never get any of the jokes. 

"I must go talk to…Rodger I think it was." Matt nodded and the man left the room to find the grumpy caretaker. Matt went back to playing his video game. 

A little bit later the man came back into the room. 

"I spoke to the caretaker. Your real mother will be coming to claim you in a day. Please have your things ready." What? Going away? 

"What?" The man smiled.

"Your real mother will be coming to claim you. You may not tell anyone about magic, and please be ready to leave." After this the man left the room. He must have been a fast walker because he was soon gone. Matt was leaving the orphanage. Matt was leaving the place he had known all his life. Matt was leaving all his friends. Matt was leaving Mello. Matt didn't want to leave any of this behind. This was his life. The man had left and Matt no longer had a say in any of this. Rodger would tell his teachers who would tell his classmates. Matt just hoped he could tell Mello before he found out from someone else. He wouldn't take it too well. 

At the same time that Dumbledore was telling the Weasleys about finding Mail, Mello was going to his and Matt's room. The blonde opened the door to find his usually messy room a bit cleaner then normal. Mello wondered what was wrong. The room should never be clean. 

"Matt why is the room partly clean?" Matt looked to Mello, he didn't have his goggles on. "And why are your goggles off. I don't mind, I like the color of you eyes and all, but they're never off." Matt forgot to put his goggles back on from when the man had left. So Matt put the goggles back on.  
"Well, um…lets get some frozen yogurt and I'll explain." Mello just rolled his eyes and nodded. The two boys hopped out the window and went to the frozen yogurt store. They ordered the frozen yogurt (Mello got chocolate and Matt got Strawberry) and sat down to eat it. 

"Now why was the room somewhat clean?" Matt sighed…how to explain this.

"Well, the guy came to fix the vent today." Matt started, and then Mello cut him off.

"So you cleaned for him?" Matt shook his head. He shut his eyes and sighed. 

"No, the man…knew my real family. Their alive and didn't mean to abandon me. He arranged for me to go back to them. The rooms clean because I'm packing my stuff and am leaving." Matt looked at the ground, the sky, at anything but Mello's eyes. He was afraid how his best friend, his only friend, his boyfriend would take the news. 

"Mello…did you hear me?" Matt wasn't sure if he wanted Mello to hear or not. When Matt started smoking Mello got into guns. He always carried a gun with him. Matt really didn't want to get shot. Taking a deep breath he slightly poked Mello, who was looking at his frozen yogurt. 

"I heard Matt." He turned his head to look Matt right in the eyes. Or where Matt's eyes would be if the goggles weren't in the way. Mello held his frozen yogurt in one hand and used the other to move Matt's goggles to the top of his head. Green eyes met blue. Matt couldn't tell what Mello was thinking or feeling. Matt didn't know how he felt at the moment either. He felt like Mello was more then just a friend, but it felt stronger then that. Love? Matt just didn't know. 

"Why Matt? Why did you say yes? I know Wammys isn't the best place, but I though you would suffer with it…" Mello asked him looking into his eyes. Mello hid his emotions at the moment but Matt could tell Mello wanted to ask a different question. Matt answered this one first. 

"I don't want to leave. I'm being forced to. The guy left. All he said is that I was leaving." Mello nodded.

"Run away from Wammys. Don't go away." Matt looked surprised at the remark given by Mello. He was going to say something but Mello interrupted him. "I'll go too. It will just be us. To hell with L, to hell with family, just the two of us." 

"Mello, no I have to go. I would love to stay with you, but I have to go. My days at Wammy's House…it ends tonight." He looked at Mello's frozen yogurt, Water fell on it in drops. Was it raining? No it wasn't raining. He looked around to see where the water drops had come from. He looked to Mello's face. His eyes. Tears were coming slowly down his face. This was new, Mello never cried. 

"Mello? Its ok, I mean I'll attempt to keep in contact with you. It will be like our dirty little secret." Matt attempted to cheer Mello up.

"Matt…what about us. You can't pretend that this…us…never happened. You can't just stop how I feel because some man came and knew your family." 

"Mello, just let me know what I've done wrong for you to think that we'll forget each other, you know I'd go around a time or two just to waste my time with you." Mello scowled.

"If you use one more All American Rejects line I'll punch you." Matt laughed.

"Sorry, but Mello. You know how I feel. I don't want to leave you…I…I really think…I just think I'm in love with you and now I have to leave. It's just as hard for me to go as it is for you." Matt was near tears by this time also. 

"I don't want you to go. I want you all to myself. Please don't go." Matt shook his head

"I have to. Come on, I'll make sure to keep in contact. And I swear that I won't fall for any other guys I meet." 

"Or girls?"

"Or girls." Mello nodded. He sighed and he rested his head against Matt's shoulder. Matt put his arms around Mello in a hug. They stayed that way for some time. Matt went over the conversation in his mind. He had told Mello that he loved him and Mello hadn't said anything on that. Matt chose not to comment on that so a fight wouldn't start on their last day together. It was getting slightly darker. Matt raised one hand and put his goggles back down.  
"We should probably be getting back Mel, its getting dark." Mello nodded and stood up out of Matt's grasp. Matt stood up and the two walked hand in hand back to Wammys. They jumped back into their window. No one would have noticed them gone. Matt got his gameboy and sat on a bed. The boys didn't know whose bed was whose. The first one asleep took one bed and the other boy took the other. So Matt chose his bed for the night. He got into his game and felt a weight on the other part of the bed. He paused the game and saw Mello had sat on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at his friend as if saying' what are you doing on my bed.' When Mello didn't answer his unasked question that was written on his face Matt started to voice it but was unable to due to the fact that Mello kissed him. Matt let himself be kissed by Mello and just relaxed. When they broke apart Mello got his trademark chocolate bar. 

"Matt, why is a chocolate bar missing? I had one more this morning." Matt rolled his eyes at his friend as he resumed his game.

"I ate one while pretending to be you." Mello just nodded while wondering why in the world Matt would pretend to be him. He then grabbed one of his textbooks to study from. They stayed this way for the rest of the night. Matt playing his game, Mello eating chocolate and studying. Every now and then Mello would get bored and give Matt a butterfly kiss. Matt would roll his eyes and tell Mello to go back to studying. Mello knew Matt really didn't mind. The night was very peaceful. Soon enough it ended and they had to change into their pajamas. Matt put on his black and white pajamas while Mello put on his black ones. Matt got into the bed he had chosen. He waited for Mello to get into the other one so he could turn out the lights. But Mello decided to just get in the same bed Matt was in. When Matt asked why he replied with.

"Err…I think I'll have a nightmare so I'm going to sleep here tonight." Matt and Mello both knew that was a lie. Mello just wanted to be with him on his last night. So Matt turned off the lights and the two fell asleep. They didn't care if Rodger came in and saw them, they would say one of them had a nightmare and was too afraid to sleep alone. It didn't really matter. 

The morning came too soon. The two woke up and started changing. Someone knocked on their door. The door then opened to expose Rodger. Rodger learned he should have waited for someone to say come in, the boys were in the middle of changing, and Matt had only his pajama shirt and boxer shorts on. Mello was in a slightly better condition, he had no shirt and his pajama bottoms on. 

"What is it Rodger, did you just want to see little boys in their underwear again?" Mello asked. 

"No Mello, I have no desire to see that…Well just not you two…err…I mean…Matt your parent will claim you after lunch, got to your morning classes and lunch." And with that Rodger left. The boys laughed and finished getting dressed. Mello put on his rosary and Matt put on his goggles. They went to breakfast. By this time the whole orphanage had known that Matt was leaving. So they ran into the person they least wanted to, Yeller, the fourth place wannabe. 

"You are leaving. I will have third place now…PEANUTS!" Matt rested the urge to laugh.

"Only if you can beat my top scours. Which you can't." The brow haired girl got very mad.

"I WILL KILL YOU…PEANUT!" With this Matt and Mello ran away as fast as they could. This girl was creepy. They started to eat breakfast. Mello made sure to get chocolate milk for his cereal, Mello did eat things other then chocolate, just not often. Breakfast and his first classes were quite boring. Lunch was another thing.

**FTW-FTW-FTW**

Molly Weasley walked the length of the room. She was waiting for the remainder of her children. They needed to be here before she picked up Mail. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had found him. She just had to tell them before she went to pick him up. _Pop Pop Pop. _That was them. Soon her eldest sons had entered the family room with their father. Arthur yelled up to the younger children that Hogwarts. They all came down from what they were doing. 

"Mom, why are we here?" The youngest son Ron asked. Ron was an egomaniac. 

"Well your father and I have something to tell all of you." She was smiling when she said this. 

"What is it?" The only girl Ginny asked. Ginny was sweet, on the outside. She was evil and backstabbing on the inside though. 

"Well, not all of you remember him, but you do have one more sibling who went missing years ago." 

Bill and Charlie, who remembered their younger brother smiled. Percy who also remembered how horrid it was living with that child looked in horror. Fred and George didn't remember another brother, Ron and Ginny were with them. 

"Um…Mum, are you ok, we don't have another brother. Ginny is the youngest." One of the twins said. 

"You two are were too young to remember him. Your father took him out once and lost him. He was recently found and is able to come back to us." 

"How old were we?" The other twin asked.

"You were only three." The eldest brother said. Bill who did remember Mail clearly. He was right in the middle, between evil and an angle…or between the twins and Percy. That was when he was little, who knows how he acted now.

"Where did you find him?" the second oldest Charlie asked. He was excited to find out that the young boy had been found. 

"Wait, does this boy have a name?" Ron asked. 

"Mail. Spelled M-a-i-l." Molly said smiling.  
"How old is this Mail? Younger then me?" 

"No, he's a year older then you Ronald." Ron frowned. Yet another brother to live up to. 

"So when is he getting here?" Charlie asked. 

"I'm going to get him in an hour. Dumbledore found him in an orphanage." So it was all set at the Weasley house. 

**WAMMYFUN**

Lunch, the last time Matt and Mello would see each other for some time. They had chicken fingers and corn for lunch. They finished their lunch early and went to finish Matt's packing. They were debating on what Matt should pack. He threw his Gameboy, the rest of his cigarettes, and some chocolate wrappers in his bags. The gameboy was understandable, but the chocolate wrappers, did he really need those? 

"Matt do you really need a chocolate wrapper?"

"Yes I do! They are to remember you by." Mello looked down to hide his blush and just dropped the issue. Matt was going though his things and he pulled out a small package. 

"Um…I kind of have something for you…it was for Christmas, but I might not be able to give it to you then so here." Matt held the package out to Mello. Mello took it and opened it. His eyes widened he pulled out the gift. It was a bracelet. A rosary bracelet. It matched the necklace he wore.  
"Thank you Matt…I wish I would have bought your Christmas present already. The next time I see you I'll give you something…" Mello was almost at loss for words. He slipped the bracelet on and vowed never to take it off. Mello gave his friend one last kiss and then Matt went to find what ever parent had come to get him. 

He stepped into the lobby area. He saw Rodger and Rodger saw him.

"Well Matt, let's go wait for your mother." Matt just nodded and went out the main door of Wammy's for the last time. He saw a red-haired woman waiting for him. Rodger nudged him, almost pushing him off the steps. He went to the woman and she gave him a big hug. This woman didn't even know him. Sure it was his mother, but he didn't know here. The only person who hugged him was Mello. She started walking away with him. Matt turned back to see Rodger doing a touchdown dance…Ewww…he wished he hadn't turned back. He also realized that his mother was trying to talk to him.

"Sorry , I wasn't listening what did you say?"

"I said I'm Molly Weasley, your mother. Hold on to my arm tight, we are going to travel in a way you've never done before." Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and held on to her arm. Suddenly they disappeared and reappeared in front of a house that was falling down. He felt dizzy. He had only felt this way once before. That was when he bought coke instead of cigarettes, he learned being high was not fun. Now he had that high feeling again. 

"This is home." She said. He looked at the house closely. He didn't know how it could stay up, it defied the laws of gravity. Any Wammy alumni would not like it here. 

"Mail I would like to welcome you back to the family." 

* * *

**�AN: Ok, the end of the chapter. That was a lot of fun. I liked writing the Matt/Mello part this time. Let's see…I really don't remember if Percy is at school or not at this time. I'll figure that out soon. Ok, well all know that Mail/Matt is going to Hogwarts. I just don't know what house. I have it between three. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slythern. Gryffindor would be because he is a Weasley and brave and whatnot. But he is the third smartest at Wammy's. That makes Ravenclaw a possibility. Also remember he was one of the school bullies. So Slythern. He could be in any of the houses. I would like to know what house you think I should put him in. Ill consider everything then. Um…test time**

**1. Matt or Mail, which is better?**

**2. What animal should Mad Eye Moody bring to Hogwarts?…You'll see why later**

**3. Do you think I'm insane?**

**4. Do you like the Matt/Mello paring?**

**5. Do you like the story?**

**6. Will you have a nice day?**

**So review…any flames will be used to get Matt high, Matt doesn't like that so don't hurt Matt…Also, I feel the need to tell you that Matt is a fictional character, do not imitate him and smoke. It is very bad for you and Matt. So DON'T SMOKE OR DO DRUGS!� Thanks!**


	3. Questions and Answers

**AN: Let's see, sick, and going away from week end, um…I just wrote my favorite character out, not a good week. So I'm posting this the first time I got a chance. Though this is a fun little chapter with Weasley fun! Enjoy Thanks to my sister for being my beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Character Death, small bits of Matt/Mello, rearranging of plot lines, Spoilers for HP book 4 and Matt and Mello's names, awkward-ness of little boys, No Mello, and smexy Matt.**

* * *

Questions and Answers

"Welcome back to the family Mail." The woman, Matt's mother said. Matt didn't know how to feel at this. He had never had a family before. Err…he did once but he didn't remember them. His mother led him to the door and opened it for him. He took a deep breath and stepped into the door of the house. BOOM! Matt fell to the ground. Matt tried to look around but something was on top of him. Someone was on top of him. The girl that was on top of him had red hair and a lot of freckles. The girl must be related to him some how. Now the girl was hugging him. 

"Can you get off of me? I'm rather uncomfortable…" He said. Matt was uncomfortable. He really didn't like hugging girls. The girl nodded and got up. She held a hand out to help Matt up, but he just stood up. She looked very peppy and spoke in a chirpy voice.

"Hello I'm Ginny." Ok, what was Matt to do with this? He just stood there.

"You're Mail right?" Mail, Matt hated that name. But he nodded. The girl smiled.

"Then I'm your sister. It's so cool to find out I have another brother!" Sure, Matt was now scared of this girl. This was saying something. He wasn't scared of Mello, who could make some teachers cry, but he was scared of this girl. Who was apparently his sister. Finally his mother had come into the house. 

"I see you've met Ginny." Matt nodded. He figured if he just smiled and nodded he would get through it. 

"So Mail you have to meet every one else!" And with this Ginny pulled him away. She led Matt to another room (A dinning room?) that had a long table with people sitting at it. There were three spots open. It seemed one was for Ginny, one for his mother (who's name still escaped him), and one for Matt. Matt used the skills he learned to find out as much about the people who sat their. Analyze them. 

He looked at the oldest first. A man, father figure? Must be. He had loose clothing and was balding. Not much could be said about him. The next oldest was another male. He was…different. His hair was a lot longer and he had some kind of bloody earring. The next one he looked at scared him more then Ginny. He was smiling at Matt very hugely. He looked like a demon crossed with Mello with no chocolate. Matt shivered at the thought. He continued down the line. The next was prim and proper and looked like he had a stick shoved up his arse. Ewww…the next two looked the same. Twins, gosh this would not be fun. Matt really hated twins. He never knew why, he just hated twins. The last one he didn't know was a boy, younger then him. He was playing with the strings hanging off his clothes. Looking at the family Matt could infer that they didn't have that much money, no one would ever where pink, and he wouldn't like a lot of them. His mother then came back into the room. Ginny sat down and told him to sit down. So Matt took a seat. He felt everyone's eyes on him. They all smiled at him. His mother sat down in the seat that was left. Matt wondered if this could get more awkward. No, he decided it couldn't. Why didn't he run away with Mello? That was a great idea. Oh, ya. He didn't because he wanted Mello to be L's successor. Damn L! Matt cursed L to the pit of hell. He then noticed that his mother was talking to him. Shit, he wasn't listening. 

"So, that's how things work in the house." Matt would probably need to know that some time…oh well. He should probably listen from now on. 

"So, where did you grow up?" The very old man asked. 

"Wammy's house…it's an orphanage." 

"Ah, so you didn't have much muggle schooling?" Matt raised his eyebrows (He's the only Wammy Boy with eyebrows) in question.

"Whats a muggle?" Matt hated feeling stupid. He was the third smartest at Wammy House! He should know things! 

"A non-magic user. That's all muggle means." Ok, so he thought he was a muggle. Ok, now Matt knew a bit more he was a bit happier with that. Yes happiness is good, very good. He could tell that his mother was going to say something but the youngest boy interrupted. 

"What's with the huge goggles? There kind of weird" Ah, the boy wanted to know about his life source, err…his goggles. Matt played way too many video games, way too many. 

"I like my goggles. There a quirk of mine. I've worn them so long I don't think anything would look right if it wasn't tinted orange and your face is weird." Burn! Wow…Matt hung around Mello too much. He had vowed he would never tell one and now he just made a 'your face' joke. Mello would be so proud of him for using one. 

"Um…Mail…?" His mother asked. 

"Sorry…jokes like that are popular where I grew up. My friend was the king of jokes and such…" At this the twins smiled bigger. Matt shivered, twins…he had no clue why he hated them. 

"Really? Were you into jokes and pranks?" 

"Kind of…" This answer seemed to make them perk up even more. He saw the look of evil plots on their faces. He knew that look so well, he himself used it a lot. Then the one who had the, what Matt liked to call the Rodger look, scowled.

"You should know that troublemakers aren't tolerated in this family." Matt had to laugh. He laughed so loud. Rodger had given him and Mello this speech so many times before. Rodger had to invent new punishments to teach the two of them not to do things. His favorite had been to repaint all the lawn decorations with no chocolate. Mello was very profane at that moment. How were they to know that Near was not a lawn gnome? Needless to say that they covered the lawn gnomes in chocolate…they got smacked for that one.

"The orphanage director had to create new punishments for me…the old ones weren't teaching me anything…All I did the one time was tie some kid up and made him stand in the lawn as a gnome…" The look on the prudes face was hilarious. He got the 'I am Rodger hear me kill' look on his face. Matt had to know.

"Is your name Rodger?" This boy was so like Rodger. 

"No, it's Percy. Why do you ask?" Percy, almost as bad as Rodger.

"You reminded me of the care taker Rodger…you seem like a pedophile." Oops…did Matt say that out loud. He did. Luckily the twins found this funny and laughed at it. When the laughter died down he figured he should change the subject. 

"So, the two of you have been quite." Matt said to the eldest two boys at the table. They smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm Bill." Ok, the one who looked like he was a colorful emo was Bill.

"And I'm Charlie. Nice to…um…see you again." This one seemed normal. Matt thought he would be the best of them. Cue awkward silence. So the family sat in silence for some time.  
"So Mail, have you had a lot of muggle schooling?" Muggle? Oh ya, a non magical person.

"Yes I have. The orphanage was big about schooling." 

"Really, I study muggles. You'll have to tell me all about them." His father said. Matt just nodded and sat in more silence. Matt finally got tired of all the silence.

"Let's play a game. It's called the question game. You ask me a question and then I'll ask you one. You have to answer truthfully." The family nodded. They got the first question. They were going to debate whom got to ask the first question but one of the twins took it.

"What's the worst thing you've done at this orphanage?" Matt had to think about this one…he knew

"My friend and I took this one boy's toys, then we blended them and made him eat them. We got in so much trouble." He had to chuckle at this memory…Near now never let the rest of his robots out of his sight. Matt's turn for a question.

"Ok, Mom, what were you on when you named me Mail?" That came out wrong. HE didn't mean to insult her.

"On? I was on a bed….I think." Well, she really didn't get it, so Matt decided he would be fine. Their turn. One of the older boys (Charlie?) took this one.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" That was one question he didn't want to answer. What would he say? He didn't have a girlfriend, he had a boyfriend. He wouldn't tell them this if he had known them longer. He knew how to answer it being honest. 

"Yes I have had a significant other." There, that meant it could be a girl or boyfriend. They all looked…scary at this.

"What's she like?"

"What does she look like?" 

"What's her name?" Too many questions. Matt needed to be calm. He reached into his bag and pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one and took a drag of it. 

"Now, I'll answer one question at a time." He inhaled the smoke through his nose. They looked like they wanted to talk about something else.  
"What? I thought you wanted me to answer…"  
"What is that in your mouth?" His mother asked.

"A cigarette." He answered honestly. There was nothing wrong with his cigarette.

"It's bad for you." One of his brothers said. Matt really didn't care. He was going to die young anyway. Why not enjoy his time. 

"Let me make this clear, no smoking!" His mother said. Matt rolled his eyes and kept smoking. 

"There is nothing wrong with it." Matt defended his third love. First was Mello, then video games. His mother gave him a glance. He sighed and put the cigarette out. He then put it back into the package. His mother then took it from him and destroyed it. Damn her! Matt needed his cigarettes. Without them he was like Mello with out chocolate. 

"So, about your girlfriend?" One of his older brothers asked. Matt had to think how to say this right…he knew. 

"My significant other's name is Mel." A gender neutral nickname. 

"My significant other has blonde hair and blue eyes. I think they are from Russia or Germany." 

"Just wondering what kind of a name is Mel?" Ugly face guy asked this. 

"It's a nickname dumbass." 

"What's it short for?"

"I really don't know. Every one went by a nickname." Ugly face just nodded. Good, that was all Matt was going to give out about Mello. So the day went on with questions and answers. Eventually the family got bored with this and other conversations broke out. 

"So Ron, when is Hermione getting here again?" Molly asked Ron. 'Ugly face' or Ron looked thoughtful, wow Matt thought, that must be hard for him.

"Sometime tonight I think…I have to write Harry and tell him what happened." So Ron left to write to some Harry. 

"Who are Hermione and Harry?" Matt asked. 

"Just Ron's friends. By the way, you'll be in his room." Joy, rooming with Ugly. Matt could hardly wait. So his mother told him how to get to the room and he went. He found the room and knocked on the door. The number of times he walked in on Mello made him learn to knock. The door opened and Ugly looked at him.

"What do you want?" 

"I'm rooming with you…your…err…mom said so." So Ron sighed and let him in. His room was red. There were moving posters all over his room. In a cage was a small owl. 

"Why do you have an owl?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"How else do you send letters to people?" Ok then…

"You use the post…you know, mailman?" 

"I use one of them once…to send a letter to Harry." Ok then, note: Wizards did not use normal things. Matt didn't want to do it, but he had to keep the peace.

"Look, were rooming together…so we should try to get along. So I'm Ma…Mail, nice to meet you." Matt then stuck his hand out to shake Ron's. Ron really didn't like him at all, so he ignored Matt. Matt just frowned, he wasn't going to try hard if Ron didn't try at all. So Matt flopped down on Ron's bed and pulled out his gameboy. He flicked it on. It didn't turn on. So he tried again. Nope. His eyes got big. Ron noticed this.

"Muggle electrics don't work with magic." Matt looked at him.

"No vid…video games…I'm going though withdrawal. No video games or cigarettes." Matt felt like he was going to die. He saw his roommate find a piece of something and start writing on it with a feather. No pens? He would die. He then attached it to the owl. The owl then flew out of the window and flew off to parts unknown. Ron turned around and saw Matt on his bed. He seemed to have a problem with it.

"What's your problem? I've been here one day and you hate me…" Ron just looked at him. 

"You just come here and get more attention in a day then I've gotten all my life. Then the first thing you say to me is an insult. How should I feel?" Jealous much? 

"Well you insulted my goggles so that makes up for that. And I really don't want attention anyway. No need to get so jealous that I kill you in your sleep for being so annoying." Matt said to the jealous boy. 

"I am not jealous!" 

"You just said you were. You want something I have, that is called jealousy. Learn it." 

"Why don't you just go back where you came from, we have enough people in this family with out you." 

"You think I like being here? You think I like being pulled out of my home and dragged into this place?" Ron scoffed.

"You had no home. Orphanages aren't homes." Really? Matt was going to teach him a lesson now. 

"You think so? Do you really think that? You know nothing then. It is a home to me. My friends are there, people I thought of as family are there. I may never see any of them again. How would you feel if you knew you could never see anyone you loved again?" Ron was speechless. He hadn't thought of it like that. 

"I never thought that…" Matt just nodded. He reached for a cigarette but then remembered his new mother had taken them. He decided to ask Ron for help.

"Any way to get my cigarettes back? I really need them." 

"No, she destroyed them. There bad for you anyway. They'll kill you faster." 

"I'm dying young anyway. So might as well have fun with the short life I'll have." Ron was puzzled.

"Dying young? Why would you die young?" Matt would have answered but the door opened. A young girl about Ron's age came in. She didn't see Matt at first. 

"Hello Ron, how's your summer been? Your mother said that you had a surprise…" She threw her bag on Ron's bed, hitting Matt right in the stomach. He fell to the floor with a thump. 

"Um…Hello, that hurt." Hermione looked over to him.

"Sorry, who are you anyway?"  
"Hermione this is my long lost brother Mail…" She looked at him. Studying him. Matt knew the look. The 'this can't be happening look'. Matt knew that look, too. It often happened when he was caught doing something stupid.

"I know it's hard to believe…but yes I am related to him" She nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Ok, why did he care?

"Mail Weasley, but you knew that. You can call me Matt if you want." Please let them want to call him Matt. He hated the name Mail.

"Why Matt? That makes no sense to call you. Mail, is a nice name." She said. Matt scowled. Ron then had to go get something and left the two of them alone. 

"Are you sleeping in here too?" Matt asked the girl.

"No, I'm rooming with Ginny. When did you find out that you were a part of the family?"

"Yesterday…I only met them today. Not the most popular around here." She smiled.

"Well Ron gets jealous easily. He's the youngest boy…err…he was."

"He still is, I'm older by a year."

"Oh, well he doesn't like having to live up to all that." Matt understood that. 

"I get that. So what is your deal?" She looked confused.

"My deal?" Matt rolled his eyes, no one was going to understand him.

"Sorry, Wammy language. Why are you here?" She smiled

"Oh, Ron invited me to the Quidditch World Cup so I'm here for awhile." 

"What's Quidditch?" Her eyes widened.

"Ask Ron, he can explain it better. So where were you for so many years?"  
"Orphanage called Wammy's House." Her eyes widened in surprise. 

"I was their once. My parents were thinking of adopting a kid from their. The kids were all so creepy. They were all very smart too. I remember one a lot. He was very white. He sat on the floor playing with toys…It was depressing." 

"That's Near. It's not a nice orphanage though. I made it through ok though. Had the right friends and mixed with the right crowd." 

"You must be smart then. To be in that orphanage." Matt nodded.

"Yep, third in the whole place." Her eyes widened.

"Third? That's high up on the scale…" Matt just nodded. The two stood in silence for awhile then Hermione asked.

"Is that why you have the goggles? A Wammy house quirk? All the kids there had odd habits." Matt nodded. That was that. Soon Ron came back into the room. He told Matt that their mother would be up later to get something for him to sleep on. Matt just nodded. 

"So did you guys talk at all?" He asked. Matt nodded and Hermione blushed a bit and nodded. Matt then went over to his bags. He went though and took out a chocolate wrapper. He put it to his nose and inhaled.

**AN: That's it for this chapter. Not my best chapter ever. Hermione has a crush on Matt, he is the hottie of the family . I have the house down to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The easier one would be Gryffindor, I can make him interact with the characters I need him to easier. But he is very smart and would look smexy in Ravenclaw colors. So put what house you want him in. I enjoyed writing the whole 'not lying but not telling his family he was gay' thing. I am going away for the week end so you get this now! YAY! I wrote this chapter in one day. New record. Ok, please Review, and answer questions**

**1. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?**

**2. Moody needs a pet. What kind should he bring? **

**3. What is your favorite song?**

**5. Do you miss Mello? I really do. **


	4. First Night and Matt's Addictions

**AN: I was going to writer an Easter fic, but I decided against it. Sorry, by the way, I have a song lyric of the day thing now. They will be Death Note related…So that's it for this AN. Thanks to my sister who is my beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Character Death, Matt/Mello, Spoilers for Matt and Mello's real names and HP book 4, Hatred of the number 4, Matt goes through withdrawal, and No smexy Mello.**

* * *

Song Lyric of the Day: _My long lost buddies say I'm gettin in too deep. But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it, I try so hard, I can't rise above it_. I Like It; I Love It by Tim McGraw. (Matt's addiction anyone?)

First Night and Matt's Addiction

He inhaled the sent of the chocolate wrappers. Mello, they smelled like Mello. This act of smelling the chocolate seemed fine to him, but to others it seemed very odd.

"Mail, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Smelling these wrappers." He said as he took a deep breath. He sighed as the sent overpowered him.

"You are aware that if you are attempting to get high wrappers are not an inhalant." Hermione asked. Because she was raised a muggle she knew that people did things like that.

"I've been high, not fun. I am not trying to get high. I just like the smell of chocolate and really need to smell it." Ron just nodded and looked at Matt like he was insane. Matt just shrugged it off and smelled the wrappers again. He then put them back into his bag and pulled out pajamas. Green and Pink stripes. He loved stripes. He didn't know where these came from though. He didn't wear pink at all. He threw them on the bed. He felt the other two watching him. He didn't like it. He looked at them through his goggles.

"Must you two stare at me? It is quite annoying." He saw Ron quickly turn his head and Hermione shyly look down. Matt groaned on the inside. He knew what that gesture meant. She had a crush on him. He knew from the few girls that looked at him back at Wammy's. They would always look down like that and then say that they liked him. Matt was considering putting a sign that said he was gay on. No, not a great idea he decided. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the pink and green pajamas. He started to head for the door. Then he realized that he had no idea where the bathroom was.  
"Where is the bathroom?" Ron gave him the directions. So Matt went to change in the bathroom. Once he got changed he looked into the mirror. He took off his goggles and put them on the counter. He splashed his face with water a few times.

"You look like a watermelon dear." A female voice said. Matt looked around. He heard the voice again.

"I mean look at your self. Pink and Green are not your colors."  
"Hello voice…who are you?"

"In front of you dear." Matt looked in front of him. All he saw was the mirror.

"All I see is a mirror…"

"That's me." Matt just shook his head and accepted the fact that the mirror was talking to him. It made just as much sense as every thing else.

"But you do look like a watermelon and you should also never put those goggles back on. They make you look like a fly…" Matt got angry at the mirror and punched it. The mirror broke. Matt shook his hand. Blood flew a bit. He looked around for the source of the blood. He looked at his hand. The pieces of glass cut his hand up. He threw his goggles back on. He went back down to the sitting room and saw his mother and two oldest brothers. He put his hand behind his back.

"Um…Mom…do you have a first aid kit?" She looked at him.

"No why do you ask?" Matt clenched his teeth and breathed in.

"Well, the bathroom mirror was insulting me…so I punched it. It kind of broke and…well…" He pulled his hand out. She gasped. The older boys went over and looked at his hand. One pulled out a stick and said a few funny words. Then his hand felt a lot better and wasn't cut anymore.

"How did you do that?" He asked. His brother laughed.

"Magic…did someone give you that talk?" Matt nodded.

"I forgot all about that…" He then thanked his brother and went back up to the room he was staying in. He saw Ron and Hermione reading a letter. He went behind them and attempted to read it. The penmen ship was bad and he couldn't.

"I'm back, who's the letter from?" They jumped a little when they heard Matt talk.

"It's from our friend Harry." Ron answered. Matt took the letter from them and opened it. You could tell a lot about a person by seeing how they wrote. The handwriting was messy.

"Your friend is a boy right?"

"Yes." Matt nodded. He looked at the signature next.

"Is he famous?"  
"Yes…"

"Does he hate being famous?"  
"Yes but how did you know that?" Matt held back a laugh.

"I took a handwriting course. I had to pay a lot of attention to it. In the line of work I want it would be very helpful." Matt looked over the letter more.

"I would say this letter was written by a male your age. With…brown hair…not to sure about that. He has long arms and great reflexes. Right handed. Hates it but is famous. Any of that right?" Ron and Hermione's eyes both widened.

"All of it but the hair…how did you do that? No one can tell that much from a letter." Matt shook his head.

"You see the way the handwriting is? That indicates a dark haired person. You know, I could never tell if it was black or brown. People with lighter hair have better handwriting and a better style. The way he signs his letters makes it seem like he hates to sign his name. So I can infer that he is famous, but hates it. The long arms and great reflexes come from the fact the ink slipped a bit. But the ink isn't smudged at all, so he must have great reflexes. If you pay attention to all this you can often tell if a letter is forged or not."

"You're making it up. There is no way you can tell that from one letter."

"There is. I wanted to be a detective, so things like this help."

"You wanted to be a detective?"

"That or work right under one. I could've been either." Matt knew he was going to one of these. He would either beat both Mello and Near, or Mello would win and he would work with Mello. He would be a very hip young Watari. He laughed at this thought. He ignored Ron and Hermione's stares of question and got into bed and took his goggles off. Ron and Hermione got the hint and Hermione left with a goodnight Mail. Ron got ready for bed and went to bed, too. The two slept soundly for a time, then Matt had a nightmare. He woke up almost screaming. He was terrified. Normally after a nightmare he would crawl into Mello's bed and sleep there for the night. Then in the morning Mello would ask what happened in the nightmare. The same thing happened the other way around. Mello would have a nightmare and crawl into Matt's bed for the night. But Matt didn't know what to do now. He looked in the dark to Ron. He got out of bed and went to him. He shook him awake.

"Ron? Ron are you up?" Ron grumbled.

"What is it Mail, I'm trying to sleep."

"I know, but I had a nightmare." Ron lifted his head up a bit to look at Matt.

"So what? Just go back to bed." Matt shook his head

"I'm scarred do you think I can sleep with you tonight?" Ron looked at him.

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight, I had nightmare." Ron just looked like he might laugh at Matt.

"Bugger off, go sleep in your own bed." He then went back to sleep. So Matt started whimpering to get him to let him in. Ron threw a pillow at him and yelled

"Bugger off and sleep you pratt." So Matt walked to his bed and tried to get to sleep, but it wouldn't come and he was scared. So he picked up his goggles and wrapped a blanket around him. He reached for a something to protect him. He found a small baseball bat. He would take that incase zombies showed up. So carrying his goggles, and a weapon he walked through the halls. He stopped at the first door. The girl's room. He decided no to go there. He continued until he found the twins and the Rodger wannabe. He didn't want to enter that room at all. He walked on and thought he saw something. He ran into the closest room. The oldest boys' room. They weren't that bad. Matt tried to remember their names. Bill and Charlie, he thought it was it. He chose one of the names and went to one of the boys.

"Um…Bill?" He poked the boy. The boy squinted and looked at him.

"I'm Charlie, but what is it Mail…and why do you have a beater bat?"

"The bat is for the zombies…and I had a nightmare and was wondering…" He looked down and mumbled his request.

"What? I really can't hear what you wanted." Matt looked embarrassed.

"I said I was scared and wondered if I could sleep with you tonight?" Charlie just looked at him. That was an odd request for someone his age. But he just moved over and let Matt climb up in the bed.

"Just this once okay." Matt nodded and used Charlie as a pillow. Charlie wondered why he said Mail could sleep with him for the night. Charlie didn't get much sleep that night. Mail was loud when he slept. He was surprised that Bill didn't wake up. When he finally did get to sleep he was woken up an hour later by his roommate.

"Charlie, why is Mail sleeping on you?" Charlie yawned.

"He woke me up in the middle of the night about a nightmare and asked if he could sleep here tonight. I just let him."

"Isn't he a bit old for things like that?" Charlie nodded.

"He didn't grow up with parents maybe that's why he's like this?" Bill shrugged and attempted to wake Matt up. Matt did wake up with a yawn. He opened his eyes to see a red-head. He remembered a nightmare, but he didn't know where he was or who these people were. He thought for a moment then remembered he had a family.

"Morning…head hurts…ow." Matt was going through withdrawal with out cigarettes or video games.

"Morning to you too…were you really that scared to sleep alone?" The other boy (that must have been Bill) asked. Matt nodded. He got off the bed and found where he dropped his goggles on the floor. He picked them up and put them on. He blinked a few times. The two other boys were making morning small talk. Matt didn't understand a lot of it, but what he did understand he commented on. Soon he left the room and went to the room he was suppose to be in. He saw that Ron was sleeping. Matt smiled and went to the bathroom. He saw the mirror was fixed. He put a towel over it and got a bucket out. He filled the bucket with cold water. He carried it up to the room. He went to the side of Ron's bed.

"Hey Ron." Ron just told him to bugger off. So Matt dumped the bucket on him. He jumped out of bed and chased him. Matt ran down the stairs and into the kitchen behind his mom. Ron followed cussing him out.

"COME BACK HE-" He stopped screaming when he saw his mother.

"Ron, why are you all wet?" Ron half growled and looked at Matt.

"He poured water all over me while I was sleeping!" She turned to Matt

"Is this true?" Matt shook his head.

"No, I woke him up first. I know he was up, he told me to bugger off, and then I dumped water on him. He was awake and I did warn him I was there."

"You never said that-"

"I have a picture of whose fault it is…" Matt said.

"Let me see." Matt gave it to Ron.

"This is a picture of me…"  
"Then you confess! Cool." Ron looked confused. He then started taunting Matt about being afraid of sleeping alone. Matt's headache was getting worse and he told Ron off.

"Will you shut up? I have a headache already, must you make it worse?" He rubbed his temples and shut his eyes. He needed a cigarette, a video game he just needed something to make the pain stop.

"Mail, do you want some breakfast?" Matt shook his head at the person. If he opened his eyes to see who it was that would let light in his eyes. Matt didn't like light. But the voice would not go away.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast Mail?" Matt shook his head again.

"Sure? It's really good." Matt was fed up with it now.

"Really Reall-"  
"SHUT UP BITCH! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING!" He screamed at the person. He opened his eyes to see it was Hermione. She looked ready to cry.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled I don't want anything ok." She nodded and left him alone. He knew that what he just said would get him in trouble, but he didn't care. He was mad and his temper wasn't too good at the moment. He didn't just want something, he needed it. He felt his stomach ache for tobacco. He started to go up to his room, but got stopped by the twins. So he was dragged to breakfast. He was thrown into a chair and food was put in front of him. He didn't even play with it. He just looked at it.

"Mail, why don't you eat your food?" One of the twins asked.

"I don't feel good." Was all he said. His mother put her hand on his forehead.

"You seem fine." She said. He shook his head.

"I'm not feeling good." The twins snickered.

"What do you have?" Matt looked to them. His head ached so bad he could have swore that there were more then two of them.

"stomachache, headache, my eyes hurt if I open them, I feel tired, and I'm not hungry."

"Sounds like a hangover..." One of his older brothers said. Matt shook his head.

"No, hangovers aren't this bad. I have hangovers all the time…I think there fun really." His mother didn't like this.

"How do you know this?" Matt rolled his eyes…bad idea, the world was now spinning.

"My friend and I would go down to a corner bar and get drunk once or twice a month and then have hangovers in the morning. You never could tell we were drunk the night before, we were so good at hiding it. Rodger never knew…" Oops, he shouldn't have said that.

"What! You did what? How could you do that? First the cigarettes and now you drink! What if something had happen? I wish you would have been caught!" His mother exclaimed.

"We almost got caught once…we took this other kid with us and gave him something. We told him it was water. He got so drunk he was drunk the next morning and he sang love ballads to everyone. Then we dyed his hair green…My friend and I were so good at hiding it we didn't get in any trouble." He chuckled a bit, then he hurt himself by laughing. His mother didn't look to happy.

"We learned things, too. Like 8 year-olds and whiskey don't mix. We stuck with Beer until we were 12... Then he really liked rum, I was more of a vodka man." His mother was furious now.

"You were drinking when you were 8?!" Matt nodded.

"Ya…Only once a month, we only got to twice a month when we were 14...We never drank much anyway, I only drank enough so I could get a hangover the next morning. He was never that drunk." His mother was very angry.

"Were you drinking last night? Is that why you are like this today?"  
"No, I'm having withdrawal symptoms. It's from not smoking." Matt rubbed his temples again. He had one eye open and one eye closed. He saw Hermione watching the discussion very carefully. His mother was now just looking at him. The family got on a discussion on Quidditch. Matt had no clue what that was.

"What is Quidditch?" He asked. Soon he was launched into a full explanation. As far as he could tell it was some game like basketball that was played in the air on brooms (that's very cliché he thought). But it had three rings to score in. He nodded and half got it. Then his mother said something about shopping for a wand. Matt didn't know what a wand was, but he just let her talk. He just wanted to smoke and sleep. But cigarettes were bad and sleep was out of the question. He hated having a family.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok, end chapter. This is a terrible chapter…Matt likes hangovers and Mello loves Rum. I need a life and Near has green hair(if you didn't know that they got him drunk.) The sad thing is, that is the summery of the St. Patrick's day fic I was writing. Ok, Matt is having withdrawal and is not happy. Poor kid, Ron is so mean to him. Ok, few questions again.

**1. Sigh Once again I ask What house? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Please put why you think he should be in this house.**

**2. Last time I'm doing this question too. Moody's pet. Snake or Platypus? Those are your choices. I don't need a reason just pick one.**

**3. Am I making Matt too annoying with his addictions? I'll cool it a bit if I am.**

**5. Mello/Matt or L/Light?**

**6. What is your least favorite chapter?**

**Ok, once again Matt and Mello are fictional. Drugs, Alcohol, and smoking are very bad and don't do them. Hope you have a nice drug/alcohol/smoking free day. See you next chapter, happy Easter. **

**  
**


	5. Matt’s Grand Adventures with Many Cliché

**AN: I hate not ending on a cliff hanger. I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter. This is more of a connector chapter…very boring, so I'm filling it with humor…sorry it's going to suck. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? No, no I do not. **

**Warnings: Character Death, Small Matt/Mello, Rearranging of plot lines, moody PMSing blondes that don't want chocolate, and still no Mello!**

Song lyric: _"I took a Louisville slugger to..."-_ From Carrie Underwood's Before he cheats. (This line comes into place at the end of the chapter.)

**

* * *

**

Matt's Grand Adventures with Many Clichés

Matt closed his eyes and tried to block out every thing. He felt like screaming. His mother ranted on and on about things he really didn't care about. He really didn't want to tell her to shut up. He was in enough trouble already. He opened one eye under his goggles and half listened to his mother. She was saying that Ron's other friend was coming and the two of them had to get him a wand. She then explained what a wand was. Matt just rolled his open eye, felt dizzy, and let her ramble on and on. He pictured her as a Yeller personally. Annoying and stubborn, but when in a good mood not to bad. Though Matt did think this was quite cliché, wizards using wands. What was next witches using cauldrons? So when every one but Matt finished breakfast his mom told him to get ready to go. Matt had no idea what he was doing so he just sat there. It worked at Wammy's all the time. Well, except for the one time…and the time after that…and every time. Well, he thought it would work here. His mother got impatient and told him what to do again. Go up to room, grab brother's clothes to wear out, and get down here. Ok, Matt could do this. He took the steps two at a time. He must get to the top of the stairs to defeat the hideous giant ape that held princess Peach! Err…Matt meant he had to get to the stairs to get dressed. That was it. Matt wasn't hallucinating or anything. He didn't need video games that bad. He wasn't imaging that he was Mario. Matt wasn't insane. Maybe he was, maybe he just needed some games. He needed to stop hallucinating. Matt could have screamed. No, he had to rescue the princess. Err…get dressed. Matt also needed therapy. Lots and lots of therapy. So Matt finally ran up the stairs (they were not enchanted. Matt said to himself). He went to the closet and saw many robes. They looked like bathrobes. So, he grabbed one and put it on over his striped shirt and blue jeans. He ran his fingers threw his hair to keep it down and make it look like he wasn't going through a withdrawal. Yeah, he wasn't going to be able to fake it. He didn't look in the mirror because he didn't really want to break the mirror again, it hurt his hand. So he went down stairs and looked to his mother.

"Do you own anything not so…striped?"  
"Nope. I like stripes." His mother just nodded and ushered him to the fire. She grabbed a pot of dirt and held it to him. He looked at his mother like she was insane (Who was he to talk?)

"Well take it." He just looked at her.

"Why?"

"Sorry, I forgot you've never traveled this way. Take a handful of this power and stand in the fire place." Matt's eyes widened behind his goggles. He shook his head, he wasn't stepping in the fire. No way. No way in hell was he stepping into a fire.

"No, no no no no and no. I will not do it. Just no." His mother argued with him. But Matt wouldn't get into the fireplace. So she decided to humor him and walk there. So the two of them set off to Diagon Alley. Matt wasn't to sure what that was but, oh well! So the two of them were walking when Mrs. Weasley stopped and stuck out her wand. Matt wondered what she doing then a triple decked bus came out of nowhere. The doors opened and she dragged Matt on. She told the driver where she wanted to go and then the two of them sat on a bed that was there instead of seats.

"Mom, where are we?"

"This is the Night Bus." Matt was about to point out the fact that it was the morning, but then the bus started moving. The bus was breaking every possible law of everything. It shrunk, went between cars, and twisted parts of it while other parts didn't twist. Matt's eyes widened under his goggles. So fast, it felt as if he had eaten a full 10 course meal and was now riding the biggest loopiest roller coaster in a park. He felt like he would puke. Soon enough he was able to get off of the evil bus and get onto the sidewalk. He would have kissed the ground but he decided he shouldn't when he saw it was covered with chewed gum. Matt looked around at where they were. He saw a small building that no one noticed. He looked at the people surrounding him. One caught his eye. So Matt told him mother he'd be right back. Matt went to see the one that caught his eye. He was right. The boy who he was looking at had short curly white hair. The adult that had been with him had went into a store to get something so the boy was just standing there. Matt thought he looked familiar. So he went and checked. He was right, it was Near from Wammy's house. He assumed that the adult he was with was Rodger. He went up and tapped Near on the shoulder. Near turned around and cringed a bit away.

"Matt."

"Near"

"I thought you were going away."

"I am…err…I am away…my…" Matt couldn't say the word mother no matter how hard he tried. Near seemed to get the picture and waited for Matt to finish.

"Is taking me shopping for some such things…She doesn't like stripes." For a moment Near smiled. Near didn't smile often but Matt could make Near smile at his stupid little comments.

"Why did you come over here?" Near asked as he twirled his hair in his fingers.

"Just felt like seeing if it was you. Just wanting to see if the smartest at Wammy's has any ideas on how to run away from a family…" Near gave him a look. The two talked for a bit, Near made fun of his robe, and Matt punched Near. Then, the two separated. As Matt was walking back to his mother he realized what he forgot. He wanted to ask about Mello. It had been only two days and he missed his blonde friend. The blonde was the only one who had cared about him before. He sighed to himself and met his mother and they went into the building that was small. The two walked into the building. It was a pub. Matt knew pubs, he could tell if they were in one and they were.

"Were in a pub." He said. His mother looked at him.

"Yes, how did you know that?" He smiled.

"If you remember this morning. I've been to pubs since I was 8...I know what they look like." His mother frowned at the fact her son could tell a pub by being in one.

"I really don't like that…This orphanage doesn't sound too good if they let 8 year olds go to pubs." Matt laughed.

"They didn't know. They turned a blind eye to things like where the orphans were after classes ended." Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. Mrs. Weasley then saw one of her friends. Mrs. Longbottom. She took care of her grandson Neville. She struck up a conversation with her friend. So soon as they talked Matt was pushed to Neville. The two were introduced and given butterbeer.

"Hello…Mail right?"

"Ya, but you can call me Matt." Neville just looked at him.

"Mail is fine. So…where were you raised for your life?" Matt rolled his eyes in his goggles.

"An orphanage. If your next question is about the goggles I just need them ok?" Neville nodded. The two sat in silence for awhile then Matt asked about his drink.

"Now what is this…?"

"Butterbeer. It's very good." At the word beer Matt's eyes widened and he smiled a bit. Beer was good it could get him though his withdrawal. He took a gulp of it. He almost puked at the taste of it.

"This is the most disgusting beer I've ever tasted. It's like they forgot to put in the alcohol and only put in crap."

"It's non-alcoholic. Have you had real beer before?"

"Yes, I've been drinking ever since I was 8. I need something with alcohol or tobacco in it." Neville just looked at him. Matt groaned.

"Sorry, I'm just going though withdrawal. I get moody and angry when I do. Not your fault." Neville nodded and hoped his grandmother would finish with her conversation and take him away from Mail. Mail scared him. Neville attempted to get the conversation away from drinking and onto other things. So he started on the topic of school. Mail knew nothing about Hogwarts. So Neville explained things the best he could. Mail looked interested in school. When they were both finally comfortable talking to each other their guardian's conversation was over and it was time for them to head separate ways. Matt said that they would see each other again at school and then Mrs. Weasley took Matt to the back of the pub and Mrs. Longbottom took Neville to the entrance of the pub. In the back of the pub Molly took out her wand and tapped bricks on the brick wall. The wall split in two and showed a town that was hidden behind it. There were so many buildings. Matt hadn't ever seen this many happy people in one place. His mother lead him though the shops and every thing. Soon they stopped outside a little shop that had the word Ollivander's written on it. The two entered the shop. Matt looked around to see boxes and boxes. They were all very long. He didn't see any owner or workers in the shop. Then an odd man came from the back. He looked quite insane.

"Aw, Mail Weasley. I didn't think I'd ever get the pleasure of meeting you." Matt wondered how the man knew his name. He didn't ask because the man was asking him questions.

"Which is your wand arm?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"I'm right handed…" The man nodded and a tape measure measured him in random spots.

"I am Mr. Ollivander. I am the one who owns this store. I can match you up with your perfect wand." Matt just nodded and let him go on and on. Soon he looked though the shelves and pulled out a box. In it was a wand.

"12 inches, ash wood with a unicorn tail hair. Very good for Charms. Give it a wave." Matt waved the wand that was given to him. It didn't do anything. Mr. Ollivander pulled it away and gave him a different one.

"9 and a half inches, willow with a dragon heart string core. Very swishy." Matt did the same. Something in the store broke. Mr. Ollivander pulled it out of his hand and gave him a new one. Swish, damage to the store. New wand, Matt waved it and two shelves fell down. Mr. Ollivander looked at him.

"I wonder what could be perfect for you…" He looked though the shelves and pulled out a box.

"Maybe…try this one. 11 inches vine wood. The core is the hair of a werewolf. This is the only wand I made with anything but unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or phoenix feathers. Give it a wave boy." The wand had a slight yellow-ish tint to it. Matt sighed and waved the wand. He thought he heard someone singing and he saw a slight blue light.

"Yes, this is the perfect wand for you. Funny thing is the werewolf I took the hair from was gay…That is why I only made one wand out of werewolf hair." Mr. Ollivander smiled at Matt. It was one of those I know you are so gay smiles. The kind that people give guys who talk in the high pitched voices and have the little hand dog things. His mother didn't seem to notice because she just paid for the wand and then the two of them left the shop. They walked through out the marketplace and saw may people ogling a broom store.

"Mom, do you know how cliché that is? I mean every story with witches in it involve a broom. I mean this is like the king of cliché." His mother just nodded, ignoring him. So when they passed a caldron shop Matt went half crazy.

"Cliché cliché cliché Mom, do you realize how cliché this all is!" His mother just nodded and let him go on. Soon they were at a fire place.

"Now do you want to take the bus home or floo home like I wanted to floo here?" His eyes widened behind his goggles.

"I really don't want to ride that bus again." She smiled and explained to him how to do it. So he stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder he was given into the flames and said

"The Burrow!" Matt felt like his head was spinning in green flames. Eventually he was in his home in the fireplace. He was helped out by an older brother and then his mother came into the fireplace. The one brother, who Matt though was Bill, asked Molly a question as he helped her out of the fireplace.

"So how did the wand hunt go?" Mrs. Weasley smiled

"We got one." She pulled the wand out and showed it to the boys. They looked at it for a moment and then handed it to Matt.

"It's very nice Mail." The one said. Matt just stood there. He had gone and gotten a wand and the wand shop owner knew he was gay. The perfect day. He sighed and tucked the wand behind his ear like he use to do with a pencil. Matt then asked where every one else was. They had all gone to get Ron's friend Harry. So Matt just sat down and waited for them all to get home. The other three who were there (His mother, Bill, and Charlie) sat and talked. They attempt to include him in the conversations, but he didn't know very much about this world. So he just sat listening to his family members. He could have yawned he was so board. He closed his eyes. He was on the verge of falling asleep when a fire started in the fire place and one of the twins popped out. Matt realized that he didn't know the twin's names. He pondered this for a moment then realized he didn't care. He never liked twins. He supposed that it was something that had happened before Wammy's. But he didn't feel like asking. His mother said something about having to get things ready upstairs. So she went upstairs while the twin sat down. He explained that he dropped a sweet that would make some kid's tongue grow. Matt had to join them in laughing. It was a great trick. He wished he could have done that to people at Wammys. That would have been amazing.

"Where did you get the sweet you dropped?"  
"George and I made them." The one twin smiled when he said this.

"Cool." Matt said. Matt assumed that George was one of the twins. He still didn't know that one twin's name though. As soon as he thought this the other twin came crawling out of the fireplace. He stood up all the way and made his way over to the rest of the group. They started talking more. Then Ron came out of the fireplace. How many people can come out of one fireplace? Matt thought they had ended but then another boy came out of the fireplace.

Harry came out of the Weasley's fireplace. He saw Ron, the twins, and three other boys he didn't know. He assumed the older two must have been Ron's oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie. The other boy had huge goggles covering his eyes. Harry could only assume that this was the brother Ron had written about. He didn't look like a freak like Ron said he did. Ron came over and dragged Harry to the rest of them. The oldest ones smiled.

"Hello, I'm Bill." Bill held his hand out. Harry shook it.

"And I'm Charlie." Charlie did the same. Harry then looked to the final boy. Ron hadn't mentioned his name. The goggled boy didn't seem to want to talk to Harry. So Harry introduced himself first.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." The goggle kid just looked at him…err…Harry thought the goggle kid looked at him. He couldn't tell. Everyone looked at him. He just sat there with his head facing Harry. The kid finally got the hint they were waiting for him to talk because he sighed. But he didn't say what his name was. He did give a wave, however.

"Mail…" Charlie said to him. He moved his head to face Charlie.

"What? Was I supposed to say something?" Charlie nodded. The boy, who Harry now knew was Mail, shrugged. Then they heard a sudden pop and Mr. Weasley was there. He started scolding Fred and George for dropping the sweet. While he was doing this Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and heard what they did. She blew up. So Ron, Harry, and Hermione went upstairs. They were followed by Mail. Only when they got to Ron's room they couldn't hear the screaming.

Matt followed the three up to his brother's room. He hadn't said anything to Ron's friend before now because he really didn't feel like it. So when they got to Ron's room he did introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Mail…but you can call me Matt if you want to." He smiled at Ron's friend Harry. Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you so nice now, you didn't even talk before." Matt just shrugged.

"I just didn't feel like it before. I do now. Got a problem with it?" Harry shook his head and whispered to Ron that Mail scared him. Matt looked at Harry. He wasn't very tall. He had bottle green eyes and messy black hair. This boy was thin and had a scar on his forehead.

"What's with the scar?" The three looked at him. Harry then went into a long story that could have filled at least three books. (It did…we call them HP 1-3) Matt just nodded. So some wizard was killing people just like Kira was now. Matt watched as the three talked a bit until dinner. When Dinner came around the family ate and had several different conversations. Matt wasn't interested in any of them but he half paid attention to them. He did this until Hermione started flirting with him. He rolled his eyes and was trying to think of how to tell her he wasn't interested. He couldn't think of a way. He is a genus and he can't think of a way to tell a girl off. He never had to tell a girl off. He had to tell them he didn't want to go out with them, but he never had to tell a girl to leave him alone. His brother Ron saw that Hermione was flirting with him and his eyes flashed in anger. Ron liked Hermione, anyone with eyes could see that. Well, maybe only people that were very smart and had eyes. Matt wondered how long until Ron or he killed each other. He figured not very long. Ron had many reasons to hate him, and he used every reason. This was like Near and Mello, except with two red-heads. Matt was Near, because he didn't want the ''prize'' of getting Hermione. Ron was Mello. He wanted to win Hermione so much that he would kill Matt for it. Wait, if Ron was Mello…then Matt was dating his brother? Ewww…no…Ron was just acting like Mello in one way. He was different in so many ways also. Mello was more dangerous and cute. Mello could totally kick Ron's ass. Matt took a deep breath. He was better now. Soon dessert was served. After dessert they all had to go to bed. They apparently had an early morning because of some game thing. Matt's parents had gotten an extra ticket so he could go with the family. Really Matt didn't care too much about spending time as a family but he had to go. He got into his bed and put his goggles on the bedside table. Matt slept deeply that night. No nightmares to plague his dreams.

Hours later he was woken up by his father.

"Mail, come on get up." Matt rolled over so he didn't face his father.

"Mel, I'm sleeping, go bother what's-his-face-name-thing" Matt mumbled still half-asleep. His father shook him and he opened one eye. He growled.

"What. I'm sleeping." His father laughed a bit.

"I can see that. It's time to wake up though." Matt nodded and sat up. His father woke every one else up and left the room. Matt stumbled out of bed and went to the closet. He looked at the closed closet door and wondered how to get to the clothes inside the closet. He blinked sleepily a few times. He was so drowsy that he forgot how to open a door. He attempted to reach through the door. No, that didn't work. He blinked a few more times then he remembered how to open a door. So he opened the door and got dressed. Soon when every one was dressed the lot of the children when down to breakfast. They were all tired and they wanted to go back to sleep. But they made it though breakfast (Mostly…Matt was still in major withdrawal mode). Then, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Mail, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all went to a huge hill that was a few miles from the house. When they were on the hill they met the Diggory family. Apparently the boy Cedric had beaten Harry in Quidditch. So all of the boys were mad at Cedric. They all looked at him like it was his fault the world would end in the years to come. So they got all the introductions made (Mail's took a bit of time to explain) Mr. Diggory pulled out an old boot and told every one to grab hold of it. Matt just looked at them but grabbed it anyway. He waited for a few seconds until he felt a hook jet into his stomach and pull him away. He couldn't breathe until he felt himself hit the ground. The bad part was that Ron had landed on top of him.

"Ow…" Matt said when Ron didn't move from on top of him. He waited a few moments then told Ron to get off of him.

"Ron…I am your brother…not the ground. Get off of me." Ron gave him a dirty look and got off of him. Soon the adults (and Cedric) came walking down from the sky. Matt thought it was just him having some kind of side affect of something, but every one else seemed to see it too so Matt just let it go. When his father made sure that every one was ok, the families went they're separate ways. So Matt walked with his family to the camp ground that his father had rented. Sadly Mr. Weasley didn't know how to set up the tents, Harry had never been camping, and the rest of the family was useless at muggle things, so it was up to Matt and Hermione to set up the tents. Hermione kept flirting with him while he attempted to ignore her. As soon as the tents were set up he was sent with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who he nicknamed the trio, to get water. He was glad he was sent because his father had just discovered the 'joy' of matches. On the way to getting water the trio introduced him to friends from school. Matt attempted to remember the names and faces, for the kids would be his classmates soon. The four of them walked around for some time until they met a kid that looked like he dumped a bottle of bleach on his head then spend many hours in the sun. The kid smirked at them.

"Well lookie here, Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood. How could you possibly afford to be here? And who is this?" He spat at Matt. Matt looked at him. He was blonde…he was angry…he was most likely PMSing. It was like a Mello clone!

"This is Ron's brother Mail. What's it to you Malfoy?" Harry said. The boy, Malfoy, smirked again.

"How is your family going to pay for another brat? Sell that sister of your's into slavery?" Ok, Matt was freaked. That sounded like something Mello would say to Near…well if Near had a sister…or a family…or was obsessed with slavery. He just had to ask.

"Hey Malfoy, do you have a strange, almost famine craving for chocolate?" The blonde boy looked at him. He looked at the boy. The blonde looked at his goggled eyes, Matt looked into his pale blue eyes. When Matt looked into them it reminded him of Mello's eyes. He had seen that look in his friend's eyes so many times before. It was what Matt liked to call the What the heck eyes. Matt almost laughed at this. The blonde looked at him in shock before answering.

"No. I don't like chocolate." Matt sighed.

"Well, that sucks. Until you said that you were cool. Even if your eyes are to pale and your hair looks like you spilled bleach on it."

"Was that an insult?"

"Yes." The blonde boy looked at him.

"Well then. You're just like your family. Don't get use to having stuff, the blood traitors won't be able to afford anything…" The sentence was cut off because Matt punched Malfoy hard. A cracking sound was heard and Malfoy clutched his jaw in pain. Matt lifted up his goggles up, his green eyes shining with an anger that only Mello could normally bring out, and smirked at the boy.

"Don't make fun of me or my…family again." He gritted his teeth and then added Mello's favorite threat. "Or else." He smiled, but his goggles down and turned back to the trio.

"So, let's get that water then."

* * *

****

AN: Ok, this was going to be up sooner but I had a school trip and it wasn't ready in time. The random appearance by Near was there for a reason. I got a review that said "To bad Near doesn't seem like he'll be an active character…" So I threw him in there for Quarter Queen and Gingey who loves Near. He had no real point. Um…Neville is in there because I want Matt to meet a few more people from Hogwarts before he got there. The wand thing, I wanted him to have a unique wand core…and Ollivander knows every thing about every one. So he knew that Matt was gay and gave him a wand from a gay werewolf…at first it was something else but I decided on Werewolf. I just really wanted to put Matt/Malfoy reactions in this chapter…Malfoy reminds me of Mello a tad bit, so I put him in here. So review, don't do drugs, or smoke, or be like Matt and Mello in any way shape or form. See you later.


	6. AN

AN: Sorry this is it. I hate it when people do this…and now I'm doing it. All my stories are on hold for the moment. I'm sorry for this, but I have my reasons.

I'm in the Marching Band. We practice everyday after school, with only Monday and Friday off. Normally on Fridays we have football games. Saturdays are Band Competitions. Those go from 11:00 to 12:00 give or take. So Band takes up most of my life right now

I also am in all advanced classes and have to balance Band, Homework, and Church. This is extremely hard and I don't have very much time to write. Updates are going to be very very scarce until Band season is over. Sorry for this.

Here is a list of things you might like to do until I'm back…

FANFICTION: Well duh…

You can Watch Ouran High School Host Club: I told myself I'd never watch it…and I did…loved it.

Watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Too funny for words

Now, if you don't like anime/manga, I've got some books that you might like

Last Apprentice books (the Wardstone books)

L. J. Smith's books

_Tantalize_ by Cynthia Leitich Smith (Werewolves, Vampires, and such)

City of Bones/City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare (Lol…I love Jace)

That's all I can think of for now…

Now for things that you can look forward to after band season.

Mail Weasley- Will be completed

L's Past- Will Be completed

Sleeping Beauty- Will be completed

If you enjoy any of my Twilight…I'll make a special note for those stories.

I'm planning a few new stories too.

I must love crossovers…I have a KHR/CCS one that I'm writing with my friend WolfwriterGingey

I'm writing a random Sirius/Remus one shot…It's a nice little song fic to a random song

And I have a nice KHR Mpreg started. Its 5980...

Also…might start and Ouran one…

So Until mid-November you won't get too much out of me. You might get the Songfic….or a chapter of one of my stories…but I'm sorry I can't do much.

With lots of Tubas and Tenors

Vampire Scooby


End file.
